Only numbers
by MadeOfGlitter
Summary: Tommy is a failure in life, and Adam is a minor, Adommy.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy tried to get up for the fifth time that afternoon. He's been just lying in his bed for too long, but he just couldn't make himself get up. He didn't feel like he has a good reason to do so. He had no plans, for today or his life in general. So why should he even bother with getting up and showering? It's Friday, his only day off. Thank God for that, because especially today Tommy didn't want to go to work. He hates his job. Security guard in a mall. How lame and cliche is that? And all those teenagers, walking pass him and laughing, he can hear them talking how pathetic he is, how they would never want to have a job like that. Tommy doesn't want that job either, but what else is he going to do? He's a failure in life. He has no qualifications for a decent job. All he knows how to do is play the guitar. And there's so many bands these days, and none of them gets anywhere. One out of thousands of bands makes it, and it's a long way there. Plus, nobody would want Tommy in a band. He's not 'cool' or 'awesome' enough. And apparently he's too old. He's 28, but still, he's too old for joying a bad, at least that's what they told him. Or maybe people just dislike him. But he can't blame them.  
>He eventually made himself get up. He needed to go out and get some fresh air. Maybe go out and get laid. He never had a problem with getting laid. He is cute, especially when he puts some make up on, which only gets his somewhere in gay clubs, but he doesn't need anything else. He took a long shower, that gave him enough energy. He dressed in a simple black sleeveless shirt and ripped up jeans, and ate an apple. He always has fresh fruit in his place. His apartment is a huge mess, and his fridge is always empty (except for the beer), but he always has fresh fruit in the kitchen. Tommy likes to have an apple a day to keep the doctor away... A habit from his childhood. Besides Tommy has no health insurance.<p>It was really hot outside, there was no wind. The night was as hot as the day, but that didn't bother Tommy. He didn't plan on keeping his clothes on for long. Very soon they will be on someone's bedroom floor, or maybe even on the living room floor, that depends on how horny will they be. It won't happen in his living room though, he never brings guys home, for a lot of reasons. His place is a huge mess, too small, and in a really bad part of the town, too. Plus, he has this irrational fear that someone will rob him the second they walk in his place, even though there's not much to steal. Not that going to some random stranger's apartment is much safer, but he's more comfortable with keeping people out of his place.<p>

Tommy did have a car, but it was so fucking ugly that he was too ashamed to drive it. He only used it when it was necessary, which, unfortunately, is every fucking day because he has to go to work and the mall just isn't close enough. If it was any closer, Tommy would be more than happy to walk there, but it's just too far away, so he has to embarrass himself in his old car. Otherwise he avoids using it unless it's really necessary. Luckily the club is pretty close. Besides, it would be too hot in the car, and LA nights are always beautiful, so it's not a problem to walk. It is a tiny problem to walk home though, especially after a couple (or more) drinks. He never actually spends the whole night at someone's place so he doesn't have time to sober up or anything, but he always makes sure to get back home before the sun comes out. That isn't always easy, sometimes he ends up in the other part of the town, but he always finds his way back home, he knows his way around. He's like superman or something. Fuck yeah.

It usually takes him seven minutes to get to the club, but this time he walked a bit slower, enjoying the night and the fresh air. Well, it wasn't really that fresh, cause it was hot as fuck, but hell it was a lot better than his smelly apartment or the thick air in the club, if there even is some air left in there. Not that he's staying there for a long time, just a couple of drinks and a few minutes before he finds some hot guy for a one night stand.

The club was dark, people drunk, desperate and horny as ever. Cheap laser lights that look nothing like they should, but it keeps the crowd happy, makes them think this is some kind of a fancy place. There's not much to describe, it was just like every other club where people go to get drunk, forget about their miserable lives and get laid.

Tommy pushed his way to the bar, a couple of people already trying to pull him into the crowd, their bodies moving along with the same old boring 'thumpa thumpa' music that Tommy disliked oh-so-much. And he hated dancing. He wasn't a bad dancer or anything, he just didn't like that type of music, neither did he appreciate a bunch of sweaty shirtless guys pushing their bodies against Tommy's, basically dry humping him. Okay, said like that it doesn't sound that bad, but some guys know to get violent and too pushy, and some are just ugly as fuck and stupid enough not to realize that not any amount of alcohol would make Tommy dance with someone that ugly. He isn't shallow, he just dislikes ugly people.

Tommy just sat there at the bar, and guys instantly started buying him drinks, but none of them were cute enough. Or Tommy wasn't drunk enough. Whatever. But he won't settle with just anyone when he can have almost any guy in the room...

* * *

>You can say that Adam is leading a double life. But more precise would be to say that he's just good at covering his real life up. If you ask anyone from his school, he's the coolest guy ever. Great at sports, funny, good looking. All the boys wanna be like him, all the girls wanna be with him. Teachers love him too, not because he has good grades thought. Adam has good grades because teachers like him. Probably because they wouldn't even dare not to like him considering his dad's brother is the principal of the school and his parents are rich as fuck. And he makes his parents so proud. Great at school, has a lovely girlfriend, nice friends, and imagine this, he goes to sleep almost every night around 11 pm so he wouldn't be too tired in the morning for school. Such a wonderful child, right? And Adam is a great athlete too! He never failed to climb back to his room, through his window on the first floor, in his tight leather pants, at 3 am, drunk. Such a wonderful child.<p>In reality, Adam doesn't give a fuck bout school. He only studies to please his parents. He doesn't have real friends, he doesn't have anyone to talk to when he's feeling down, he couldn't, in the eyes of his 'friends' he's too cool to have any problems, so why ruin his image? He doesn't want anyone to think he's lame. He can't show any signs on weakness. And about that girlfriend... She's the most beautiful girl Adam has ever seen. Will he kiss her? Gladly. Will he make out with her on a party? Sure. Will he sleep with her? Yes. Not that he enjoys it that much, but it gave him a great reputation, since his girlfriend Alicia was always more that satisfied with Adam's performance. Sure, it would be a lot more fun for him if she had a surprise under that skirt, but what is he going to do?<p>

Almost every other night, Adam would wait for his parents to go downstairs to watch TV. Then, he would put his party clothes on which his parents never see him wear, and he would put on his make up, which his parents never see him wear either. He has it all hidden very well. He would grab his phone and a couple of bucks (just in case he need a taxi or something) and go out through the window in his room. There are ladders his parents put there as a decoration, with ivy growing around them. After that, usually he would walk to his favorite club. Tonight was exception. 


	2. Chapter 2

There are a lot of reasons why Adam likes this club so much. First of all, it's close, but nobody from his school would even thing about even heading to that part of the town, so he's sure nobody will see him. Second, nobody ever asks him for an ID, so he can drink all the amount of alcohol he wants. Third, if you're too drunk to go home, or if you get into a fight... Well you're on your own, nobody will even give you a second look, which if you ask Adam is great that nobody gives a fuck. And the club has this policy: what happens in the club, stays in the club. Fourth: It's always crowdy. Not a good thing to everyone, but for Adam it's perfect. For an example, if he runs into some guy who's money Adam stole from his wallet a month or two ago, he can easily disappear in the crowd and the guy will never find him. Plus a bunch of hot horny guys more that willing to buy Adam whatever drink he desires... Who is he to complain.

When Adam sees something he wants, Adam fucking gets it. And from the second he walked into the bar he knew what he wanted. Fuck that guy's gorgeous. More than the half of the room had their eyes on the blonde. Too bad for them they're not getting that, because Adam will. The guy was smaller than Adam, but still looked older than him. Not much though. But it doesn't matter. Adam will probably never find out his age, and he will never find out Adam's age. Simple as that.

Tommy blew everyone off, maybe waiting for someone better. Luckily for him, Adam was in the house. Tommy didn't exactly knew what he was waiting for, he did say no to a couple of _really_ hot guys, he honestly doesn't know why, something just made him sit there and drink his beer alone. Suddenly a boy with black hair and really tight pants (not that Tommy minded) sat next to him. But Tommy decided not to pay him any attention, he just looked so egoistic and cocky. Not in a good way. And he kinda looked like some emo kid that cries himself to sleep and cuts himself daily. He was hot, Tommy couldn't deny that, but he looked like trouble.

Adam didn't like that his target was ignoring him. He already told a couple of hot guys to fuck off, he's not giving up now. "Aren't you going to buy me a drink?" Adam asked in a confident cocky voice.

Tommy shot the black haired guy a glare and put on a obviously fake smile. "I'm confident that a there's a lot of guys who would be more that happy to get you drunk. "

Adam laughed. "And you wouldn't?"

"No. " Tommy said coldly. " I wouldn't."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "One of those guys who always gets his drink for free?" He smirked. "Good. So am I. "

Tommy couldn't help but to like him. He was hot, for first, and he seemed nice. "Tommy." He expended his hand to the other guy who gladly shook his hand. "Adam." He said with a smile. He's so going to have his way with that blonde.

Now that Adam had a better view of Tommy, he realized how gorgeous he really was. His deep chocolate eyes surrounded with dirty blonde hair were hypnotizing. Plus he looked loathed. Adam bet he was rich, he looked so. Lets face it. No matter how nice Adam thought he was, after tonight Adam will never see him again, so what's the harm in stealing something cool he likes from his place? Adam bet he had a huge plazma TV or something, king size bed, if not bigger, apartment on the top of some fancy building with a pool on the roof. Okay, maybe in his head Adam was exaggerating, but the guy still looked like he had a pretty thick wallet. And not just that...

The two man started a small conversation about random meaningless things, but they both were enjoying it. Liking each other more and more by the second, neither of them willing to admit it though, telling themselves that this is just another one night stand, with too much alcohol, nothing more. It never is.

"How come I've never seen you here before?" Adam asked. It was a pretty big club, with a lot of people, but if Tommy is always sitting at the bar, Adam would notice him before. "I don't know", Tommy began, "I never stayed here for this long. " Tommy smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Adam smirked. Suddenly his phone rang, Adam didn't hear it because of the music, but he sure did feel the vibrations in his tight leather pants. He mumbled an excuse me, and took his phone out. His smile disappeared when he saw the name on the screen. He put his phone away, not wanting to answer. "Is everything okay?" Tommy sounded almost worried. Adam's beautiful smile wasn't on his face anymore, which Tommy never saw him without. Well, okay, he didn't know him that long, but still. "No one." Adam said, putting a small smile back on his face, "Absolutely no one. "

After a minute of awkward silence, Tommy wanted to to say something, to start another topic. When he opened his mouth to start talking, Adam took his phone out again, this time getting a text from the same person that called a moment ago, his mom. Adam took a deep breath and opened the message. COME HOME, WE KNOW." Adam froze. How did they know? Adam always knew that now or then they would figure out he's been sneaking out every other night, but did they find out he's gay too? Do they know in which kind of club he is right now? Nobody knew, nobody could have told them, so how did they find out..? But that's not important anymore. He needed to go home and explain, say he's sorry, they're gonna understand. Will they? Adam knows it's not exactly a parent's dream to raise a gay child, but they can cope with that. Right?

"Hey are you okay?" Tommy asked, this time sounding worried. Adam didn't say anything, he turned around away from the bar and started running towards the exit. Adam was always a though guy, he got into fights often (not that his parents knew) and always won, he could drink more beers in ten minutes that any of him peers could, he was always just... stronger that everyone else. But now he cracked. He was afraid of this moment, when his parents find out. They were so proud of him, he spend so much time trying to make himself look like the perfect son, because he knew he will never really be what his parents want. And now it's all ruined. His perfect image in front of.. everyone. His whole 17 years of lies. Okay maybe not whole 17 years, but ever since he was a little boy he acted differently in front of his parents. You can say that's stupid, that he should just be himself, that his parents will love him the same, but Adam didn't believe that. How is he going to come home now?

Tommy followed quickly behind Adam, helping him keep himself on his feet while gasping for air. Tommy didn't know what to do, what to say. He knew Adam only for an hour now, but he just wanted to wrap him around his arms and tell him it's gonna be okay no matter what happens. But he can't do that, he'll freak him out, besides, he doesn't know what happened, he doesn't know is he gonna be okay.

After a couple of moments, Adam calmed down (a bit) and started mumbling: "I can't go home. I can't. I'll just ... crash on the bench in the park. I can't go home." Adam kept talking to himself , not realizing that confused Tommy was standing next to him, feeling helpless. "You can't sleep on the bench. " Is all that Tommy managed to say. "Sure I can" ,Adam started. "Me and that hobo in the nearby park are like this." He crossed his fingers to show how close him and the hobo were.

"C'mon, You aren't actually going to sleep in the park, are ya?" Tommy asked quietly.

"You're right", Adam started," I can't sleep there. I won't. That would be stupid. Look, go back inside, I'll be back in a minute." Tommy mumbled an okay and turned around. But he couldn't make himself go back into the club, he stopped himself in front of the entrance, but where Adam couldn't see him. He just wanted to know what happened and what Adam's gonna do now. Okay, he needed to know. But Tommy tried to convince himself that he's just curious, that it's not possible to care so much about someone you only met an hour ago.

He could hear Adam talking, probably on the phone since he could hear only his voice. Unless he's talking to himself.

"Hey, can I crash at your place tonight?" Adam asked his school friend, hoping to get the answer he wanted to hear. But just like everybody else his friend had an excuse. It was hard to find someone who's parents aren't home, because if they are they can easily call Adam's parents. Or nobody wanted to help him. Either way Adam's screwed.

After a fifth call he gave up and decided that he should maybe just go home. He has nowhere else to go.

Tommy couldn't believe that all of his friends blew him off. If they have their own place why wouldn't they help his friend? Adam's not gonna really sleep in the park is he? Tommy didn't want that.

What Tommy did next, he didn't do because he felt sorry for him, nor did he feel obligated to, he wanted to do it. "You know.." Tommy began quietly. Adam's head snapped in Tommy's direction. "You can sleep at my place tonight. If you want to that is."

"You don't have to do that you know. " Adam said. "I know that you don't want a random stranger to sleep in your apartment."

"Well, you're not exactly a stranger." Tommy smiled, walking closer to Adam.

"You've only known me for an hour." As much as Adam wanted to avoid going home tonight, he didn't want to use Tommy or make him think he has to help him.

"C'mon, my place maybe a dump, but it's not that bad, the couch is actually quite comfortable. " Adam smiled at that, wanting to say yes to Tommy but his pride didn't let him. "I could be a serial killer and kill you in your sleep as much as you know." Usually it would be creepy, but coming out of Adam's mouth while wearing that smile made Tommy think it's the funniest thing ever. He didn't think before he said: "Then I would die happy. "

Adam smirked. "Really now? You like me that much?"

Tommy panicked a bit. "No! NO. I don't like you. I don't. really. I mean I do, you're cool, I do like you, but not that much, I mean, umm, as you've said, I've only known you for an hour or so... " Tommy never acted like this, he was never so awkward with people. But he was never this close to anyone, which is actually pretty sad since he doesn't know Adam very well either...

Adam was clearly enjoying this for Tommy awkward situation. "So you don't want me to crash at your place."

Tommy shook his head nervously, with panic in his eyes and his mouth open like he was going to say something, but he didn't make a sound. Adam burst out laughing, and Tommy joining him, laughing at his own stupidity. "What I meant to say is," Tommy managed to say without laughing, "if you have no where to go, I'd like you to come to my place with me." Now Adam couldn't say no to Tommy's cute smile. "Thank you. I promise I'll be gone before you even wake up."

Tommy didn't want Adam to think he needs to get as soon as he wakes up, but he said nothing. He will probably see him in the morning, Even though Tommy doesn't have to go to work until the afternoon, Tommy never sleeps long. "C'mon it's only about 10 minutes from here, this way." With his hand, Tommy pointed to the directions opposite of the way Adam should have really gone. But Adam didn't give it a second thought, and started walking with Tommy.

For now, Tommy was the only person with who Adam could be himself, without feeling judged or different. He felt like he could talk to him forever, whether it's about the most personal topics or yesterday's weather. Tommy felt the same. He was just so comfortable with Adam, his beautiful smile never leaving his face. They liked each other more then they were willing to admit, and more than they should.

* * *

><p>This turned out to be longer that I thought, but I hope you like it :)<p>

Comments are very appreciated! :DD

The next chapter will be up in 3 days or so :P


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy unlocked the doors of his apartment and flicked on the light, standing nervously, waiting for Adam to react. He expected him to be grossed out by his ridiculously small home which he hasn't thoroughly cleaned since.. well since he moved in. Yes, Tommy picks up the garbage from the floor now and then, takes his dirty clothes to the laundry room every two weeks, and at least once a month he vacuums or something (in his French made uniform of course), but his place is still a pig-style. "Dear God Tommy..." Adam stood there with his mouth open in shock. "This place is fucking awesome!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow, not believing what he's hearing, thinking that Adam is just messing with him. "Adam... How drunk are you?"

Adam shrugged. "Not important. This is genius! Were you going for this look? Cause it's fucking awesome. Who decorated it? "

"Um... me?" is all that Tommy managed to say, still kind of thinking Adam is being sarcastic, or just drunk.

Adam threw himself on the couch, which was located almost in the center of the apartment. There was a small TV across the couch, a double dresser in the corner, and a window on the left. There was a normal bed with red sheets behind a couch, and a small wooden night stand next to the bed. The apartment had a really small kitchen, with only the necessaries in it, and a small bathroom which didn't have any doors. They weren't here when Tommy moved in, and it didn't bother Tommy since he lived alone. The place was like any other studio apartment, except it was... smaller. What Adam liked so much about it was that it was so simple, personal, and unlike Adam's parent's house it wasn't so huge that you can't even find any members of your family when you need them. Tommy's place was just... amazing to Adam. Okay, maybe he was a bit drunk so it seemed ten times cooler, but Adam still thought it was pretty awesome. "I really do like it though." Adam said quietly.

Tommy laughed. "Really? You do?" He sat next to Adam on the couch.

"I do." Adam whispered. "It just that I've always kinda wanted to have a place like this, that's all."

Tommy still wasn't sure why would anybody want to live in a dump like this. Sure, it was kinda cool. Tommy liked it and he has gotten use to it, but just because he expected nothing more out of his life. He certainly didn't think someone like Adam would like it.

"What's your story?" Tommy asked suddenly. Adam first looked at him confused, but then realized what he was talking about. "I don't really have one. I just couldn't go home tonight." Tommy stayed silent for a moment, but then asked him another question. "Can't go home, or don't want to?" Adam sighed. "You're right, I don't want to, but it's better this way. It will be better in the morning." Now it was Tommy's turn to sigh. From his experience, things are never better in the morning. his problems were always still here. His non accepting parents were always still there. His bad grades were still there. His worthless life was still there. _He_was always still there, until one day he decided to just disappear, to stop being there. "Things never go away by themselves, you know?"

Adam frowned, knowing that what Tommy's saying is true. "I know... I just don't want to talk about it now." Adam knew that he owned Tommy an proper explanation. He also knew that now he's just running away from his problems, and that he should have went home by now. He just couldn't make himself do it, or even call his parents to tell them he's okay. What if now that they know he's gay they don't even care if he's okay? His parents, Eber and Leila were always supportive of him. But that was always because Adam was doing his best to act like the perfect child, to be what they want him to be. Adam knows that homophobia can bring the worst out of people, and that's what Adam was scared of.

There is a girl in Adam's school. She came out about an year ago. Since then she has lost all of her "BFFs", she gets bullied constantly, her grades went down, and now she's even a cutter. It's a petty really. She was beautiful, she was always the best student, she wore bright colors and was always cheerful. Not anymore. And Adam doesn't want to end up like her.

Hey, you want a beer?" Tommy asked and got up, heading to the kitchen. "Yes please." Adam followed Tommy to the miniature fridge. Tommy opened it, and grabbed two cans of beer, giving one to Adam. "I'm sorry if I ruined your plans for tonight. " Adam said, kinda feeling sorry for making Tommy go home earlier, and without a catch.

"Don't worry, I didn't really have plans. Besides, I brought a hot guy home and now I'm getting him drunk. If that's not a successful evening I don't know what is." Tommy smiled, and leaned against the wall behind him. Adam came a bit closer to Tommy, facing him, and threw one of his charming smirks on. "Oh really? And what are you going to do with me once you get me drunk?" He whispered, now their faces only inches apart. "Well I guess I can tell you... Or... I can show you." Tommy smirked, and now he came a closer to Adam, brushing his lips against his. If Adam can play this game, so can he. "Well I would love you to show me."

Tommy looked once more in Adam's eyes, like asking for an approval, when Adam leaned forward, crashing his mouth with Tommy' ran his tongue over Tommy's bottom lip, when he parted his lips to let Adam's tongue roam free all over his mouth. After a couple of minutes, when air became needed more than kisses, Adam led Tommy to the couch, his lips not once quit sucking on the sensitive skin on Tommy's neck, who let our a series of low moans. Their hard ons were now more that obvious, and both of the man needed to take their clothes off instantly. Adam took first Tommy's and then his own shirt of, and started tracing soft kissed all over Tommy's chest and stomach, slowly going towards his jeans. When he started working on Tommy's way too complicated belt buckle, his phone rang again, but this time Adam didn't even think about seeing who it is. At this point he had too many drinks and was too horny to give an actual fuck. He took his expensive phone out of his pocket and threw it on the floor without giving it a second thought.

* * *

><p>I'm leaving you with this :P<p>

I'm going away for a couple of days tomorrow, and I'm not exactly sure when I'm coming back, so you'll have to wait a bit more for the next chapter :) (when I say _you_ I mean the great number of people reading this. *obvious sarcasm*)

Would love to see some reviews, tell me (honestly) what you think! And If you read the other chaptered fic I wrote, which one do you like more for now? :)

Love you guys xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who's finally back? :P I had fun while I was away, I didn't have internet connection so I was kinda lost. I'm more than happy to be home and online again and to upload the 4th chapter! :)

I just want to that you for all the reviews, when I saw how many reviews, favs, and alerts it has I couldn't believe it, you guys are truly amazing :') And my first story ever, You never know, now has over 100 reviews! I was so happy, I cried a little bit you're all just the best (imagine a heart here because I can't use that stupid sign so all you would see is number 3 ).

Anyway, on with the story! :)

* * *

><p>"He's not picking up Eber, he's not picking up. What if something's wrong, what if he's hurt? Should we call the police?" Leila talked nervously to her husband, walking in circles around the couch. She couldn't stop herself or her ranting. She was worried sick. It was around 3 in the morning, and she had no idea where her older son was. She usually had nothing against him going out, but before she always knew where he was, with who, and when he's coming back. When she first noticed he's not in his bed, sleeping, and when she couldn't find him anywhere in the house, she woke her younger son up, and asked him does he know anything. Of course he tried covering for him, but she wouldn't give up. Eventually he told her that Adam probably sneaked out, like he does at least 3 times a week.<p>

Leila doesn't know what happened. Adam was always responsible, he's a smart kid. That's why the only way she could explain him sneaking out is by telling herself that it's not his fault, that he didn't want to, that his friends made him do it. In the beginning it didn't make much sense, but the more times she said it to herself, the more real it seemed, although deep down she knew that it wasn't true. She sometimes thought that Adam was just pretending around her, around everybody else, just trying to please people, but not being himself, but she pushed those thoughts away and continued bragging to people about her perfect children, perfect house, perfect husband, perfect life.

"Calm down, he's probably fine. You know that we can trust him." Eber said, trying to calm himself down more than he was trying to calm down his wife, who was now really freaking out. The only person in that house that wasn't worried was Neil, Adam's younger brother. Out of all people that Adam spent time with, Neil is the closest thing he had to a friend. Of course, there is a big number of things that Neil didn't know, but they were brothers, and they always help each other out. Even though Adam never told Neil about his sexuality, he knew. Adam was convinced that nobody knew, but Neil did. No matter how much Adam was trying to hide it, he knew, and he was okay with it, but he never brought it up, since he knew Adam wouldn't want to talk about it.

Most of the lights in Lambert's house were on, and as tired as they all were, nobody wanted to go to bed before Adam gets home, even though it was getting obvious that if Adam planned to go home tonight, he would have been there already. "Maybe Alice knows something. " Neil suggested, realizing that none of them thought of it by now. Leila quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the Johnson's number.

Ms Johnson somehow got out of her bed, extremely annoyed because somebody was calling at this hour. She could not see a reason why somebody would call at 4 am, but as polite as she always is, she said a cheerful hello, hoping that whoever is calling has a good excuse. "Hello Marie, I am unbelievably sorry for calling at this time of the night, but we have a, um, situation here and we were hoping that your daughter could help us." Leila talked as calm as she could. Ms Johnson was now really confused, it was too early for her to be able to process what her friend is talking about. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. What is going on?"

Leila took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to explain the situation without making Adam sound irresponsible. "Adam didn't come home yet, and he is not answering his phone. This is really not like him, that's why we're really worried, especially because he sneaked out, which is strange, because he knows he can go out as long as we know where he is and who he's with. We were hoping that maybe Alice knows something. "

Now Marie was getting worried too. She knew Adam as an bright and responsible kid, so she could only think of the worst, but she didn't want to say anything about that to Leila. "I'm sorry, she's not at home, she and her girlfriends are having a sleepover at her Monika's house, you know, the pretty redheaded girl. I can give you her cell phone number, I doubt that they're already sleeping. "

After Marie gave Leila her daughter's number, Leila apologized at least three more times for calling, and kept thanking her. Leila and Marie were good friends even before their children started dating, and they are always happy to help each other out, but Leila was still surprised that she's in a good mood and cheerful even 4 in the morning. Leila knew she now owes her one.

Now Leila dialed Alice's number, praying that her son's girlfriend will pick up her phone, and maybe tell her where he is. On the fifth ring the seventeen year old girl answered her phone, bawling out a hello through a series of giggles. "Hello Alice, this is Leila, Adam's mom. I know that it's too early in the morning to call but I, um, we need your help. Do you happen to know where Adam is?" Alice suddenly stopped giggling, and shushed her loud friends. "Why, is something wrong?" She asked, not sure what else to say. If she covers for him, then she might get in trouble if she gets caught. If she doesn't help him, then he'll be in trouble, and she REALLY doesn't want that. First she needs to find out what's going on, and then she'll decide if she should cover for him or not.

Leila sighed, not sure what to say either. If Alice doesn't know that Adam's out, she might get jealous and angry. Yet, Leila had no choice. "Well, Adam sneaked out tonight, and apparently this is not the first time. We're really worried because he's not home yet, and we don't have any idea where he might be. We're were hoping you could help us. "

Now Alice _wanted_ to say that she doesn't know anything, she _didn't want_to cover for him. Why should she? He never told her about his sneak outs, nor did he ever sneak out with her. He could be making out with a hot blonde right now, and Alice would only be his cover-up girlfriend. But she still loves him though. Like more than half of the girls in the school, she loves him. So she did her best to try to help him. "Oh Adam? Um, he's with me. "

Leila let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.. "Can I please talk to him?" She asked full of hope.

"I'm sorry, you see, we're on this party, and the music is too loud to talk inside, so I went out to answer my phone, and it's full of people so I don't think I can find him, he's probably with his friends, umm, from chess club, they like to hang out. And, um, I think he lost his phone somewhere, and he couldn't call you because we're in our friend's empty apartment and there's no phone, and he couldn't use mine, I have no money left, and please don't tell my mom about this, she thinks I'm sleeping over at a friend's house. " She tried to answer all the questions that Ms Lambert could possibly ask her all at once, hoping that she's too tired, too worried and thinks too highly of her perfect son to actually register that all that Alice just said is a load of crap.

"Oh, I see, he lost his phone, well I understand that, otherwise he would call, and don't worry I wont tell your mom, but he'll come home right? Of course he will, he's responsible. Such a great child. Thank you Alice. Thank you. " And with that Leila hung up, leaving Alice on the other side more than confused. She didn't know was Leila having a mental break down or something, or does she really find Adam that perfect and innocent that she forgave him all of his sneak outs and lies? Whatever it was, Alice is glad that she bought it. Adam now owes her big time. And he's gonna start paying her back with an explanation, and it better be a good one.

"What was that?" Monika, the gorgeous redheaded girl asked her best friend, who was spending the night at her's house. "Oh, it was nothing." Alice started. "I covered Adam's ass. Again. This time it's bad, he's still not home, nobody knows where the fuck he is, and his parents found out that he's been sneaking out quite often."

Monika sighed, she just couldn't understand why her friend is helping her boyfriend, when she doesn't even know where he is. He could be cheating on her right now, And Alice is basically helping him do that. "Look, Ali, we all know that he's perfect. He's gorgeous, smart funny and charming. But do you even know where he is now? Did he ever tell you where he goes almost every other night? You two really need to talk, you know?" Monika finished, hoping that she talked some sense into the black haired girl. She was so naive, and Monika was too tired of that. Yes, she was a little bit jealous that she wasn't the one sleeping with the hottest guy in the school, but she still loved Alice and wanted only the best for her.

"I know Monika.. It's just that I trust him, you know, and I don't believe he's cheating, I don't think he would do that. Besides, if he can have almost any girl he wants, and he's still with me, isn't that a good sign? He loves me, you know. " Alice, as well as everybody else, didn't think that Adam could do something wrong. Monika was the only one who thought of Adam as a human being who makes mistakes now and then. She also thought that Adam is taking advantage of the fact that everybody thinks he's flawless. "Honey, I know, I'm sure he loves you and cares about you, just.. be careful, alright?" Monika didn't want to sound jealous, she just wanted her best friend to be smart and watch out for herself. Alice nodded and burried her head in a pink fluffy pillow, praying that her boyfriend that she loves so much isn't cheating on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam woke up around 10 am, lying in an unknown shitty apartment, naked, under a blanked, and with a horrible headache. He looked around, and realized where he is, and what happened. He smacked himself on the head, asking himself how could he be so fucking stupid. Last night he possibly ruined his perfect reputation that took him years to build. Unless he thinks of a very good story, he's screwed.

But when he saw Tommy with two coffee cups, ruffled hair, in boxers and a t-shirt that was too big for him, walking towards him with a small but still gorgeous smile on him face, Adam realized he doesn't regret anything.

"Good morning!" Tommy said cheerfully, a bit to loud too if you ask Adam. Adam picked himself of the floor, then realized it's so much easier to just lay down then stand up. He threw himself on the couch. "How the fuck can you be so cheerful this time in the morning?" Adam asked in a grumpy voice, but still with a small smile on his face. He took the coffee cup Tommy was giving him. Tommy shrugged and sat next to Adam. "I don't know. I'm always all perky and bouncy in the morning. And FYI, it's already 10 am. "

"Ohmygod, 10 am? I can't believe I slept that long!" Adam stated in a dramatic but sarcastic voice.

"Okay I get it, normal people like to sleep long. I don't. So shoot me. "

Adam took a sip of his coffee, made a disgusted face and put the coffee on the small table in front of him, making a mental note not to drink Tommy's coffee ever again. "Is there something wrong with my coffee?" Tommy asked, trying to sound offended, but couldn't help not to smile. Adam laughed. "This shit ain't coffee."

Tommy gasped jokingly. "I'm sorry if my coffee isn't good enough for you." He said in a dramatic voice. He knew that it tasted horrible, but that's the only coffee he could find in his humble kitchen right now.

"Hey", Adam looked at Tommy, "Do you have any beer left from last night?"

Tommy chuckled. "You can't possibly want beer right now."

"Sure I do." Adam replied. He got up and started looking around, searching for his pants. He rarely wears underwear, so he doesn't need to look for that. See, not wearing underwear saves him a lot of time.

He eventually found his jeans and put them on. He decided not to keep looking for his shirt too, he's probably not going to find it anyway. "Hey, is that your phone on the floor?" Tommy asked Adam, knowing that it sure as fuck isn't Tommy's phone, it looks way to expensive. Adam looked on the floor behind him, a panicked expression forming on his face. "Fuck... Fuck!" He mumbled and kneel next to his phone which was once in one peace. "Shit.."

"Is something wrong?" Tommy asked confused. He understood that these days some people are really attached to their phones, but Adam's phone is still probably working, he just need to put the battery back in, he didn't understand why was he freaking out so much. What Tommy didn't know is that it wasn't the phone Adam was worried about, it was all the missed calls, hysteric messages and angry voice mails probably waiting for him. He put the battery in, and pressed the small button on the top of his phone, impatiently waiting for it to turn on, the suspense killing him. And unfortunately he was right, he had 17 messages. A couple of them from his parents, a couple of them from the voice mail, one from Neil and one from Alice. He started to feel a bit dizzy, and he just turn his phone off again and put it back in his pocket.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Tommy asked again, this time a little bit louder. Adam turned around with a fake smile on his face. "Nothing's wrong, everything's just fine."

"You don't expect me to buy that crap after your little freak out, do ya? But alright, I'm not gonna make you tell me." Tommy decided it's better not to interfere, if Adam wants to tell him, he will.

"Hey Tommy, look, I'm sorry, but I really need to go now, my parents must be freaking out." Adam didn't realize what he said until he saw the puzzled look on Tommy's face. "Wait, you still live with your parents?" Tommy asked, hoping that Adam has a good explanation. "Well", Adam started, "you see, I can't exactly move out yet. " Now only one possible explanation was in Tommy's head right now, but he couldn't say it out loud, so he kept searching for a different explanation. "Oh, I get it, so, umm, your parents are sick or something, they're ill, and you can't leave them, you're helping them, because they need you, or something like that, right?" Tommy ranted, waiting for Adam to confirm his theory.

"Tommy..." Adam shook his head. "No."

"Adam... " Tommy began carefully. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Seventeen." He said, hoping that Tommy in't mad at him.

"Seventeen." The blonde repeated quietly.

"Seventeen." The young boy confirmed.

"Fucking seventeen!" Tommy said again, this time louder.

"And a half!" Adam added.

"Well that definitely makes me feel a whole lotta better." The older man said sarcastically. "You lied to me! And you know what this makes me? A pedophile , I'm technically a pedophile! I just rapped you for fuck's sake!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air, his voice getting louder by every word.

"Jesus Christ, chill. I did it more that willingly, it's not a rape, and I didn't lie to you, you just never asked. " Adam tried to calm him down, but didn't succeed.

"Oh so it's my fault now?" Tommy continued angrily. "And it is a rape if you're a minor!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "News for you Tommy: nobody gives a flying fuck! You're not going to jail or some shit because you fucked a seventeen year old. Well, actually, he fucked you. " Adam pointed out subtly.

"I don't think your parents would quite agree with your point of view. And for Christ's sake put on a shirt!" Tommy pulled out Adam's shirt which was under the couch and threw it at him, trying to tear his eyes off Adam's perfect muscles. Every inch of his body reminded him that he just slept with someone who is over 10 years younger. Sure, Adam looks older than that, and Tommy really didn't know, but that doesn't change anything. His parents must be worried sick, and Tommy couldn't help but to feel guilty. "C'mon, I'm driving you home."

* * *

><p>I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, it's kinda boring, but I think the next one is a little bit better, I already have it written.<p>

Would love some comments! :D Please? :P


	6. Chapter 6

Adam tried to get out of it, since he really didn't want his parents to see Tommy, or the other way. If Alice covered for him, which she probably did, his parents _really _shouldn't see Tommy. "You really don't have too, it's like, 25 minutes of walking. " Adam tried. Tommy didn't plan on letting Adam have his way, the guilt was eating him up. "That's another 25 minutes that your parents need to spend worrying their asses off. Do they even know you're alive?"

"Well, If my girlfriend covered for me, they do." Adam said, hoping that it will calm him down, but it had a completely opposite effect.

"Oh, well, it's nice to hear that you have a fucking girlfriend!" Tommy continued with yelling. This whole night was a mistake. He should have stayed at home. He shouldn't have gone out, he shouldn't have invite Adam over, he looked like trouble from the very beginning. He shouldn't have let him kiss him. No, he shouldn't have, but he wanted to.

"I have a fucking reputation to keep, so yes I have girlfriend." Adam defended himself, knowing that his argument may not be the best, but fuck it's true. And it has absolutely nothing to do with Tommy, so Adam would appreciate if he would shut the fuck up.

"I won't even ask. Let's just go. " Tommy opened the door and let Adam first, keeping an eye on him, just in case he tries to run away or some shit. Tommy now somehow feels responsible for him, he feels like he used him. Even though he know it's not his fault, he can't shake of the guilt.

The whole way to Adam's house nobody said anything, Adam only gave Tommy directions to his house, and that's it. Tommy occasionally glanced at him, but Adam wouldn't even look at him. He knew that he shouldn't ignore Tommy, but he couldn't help but to be a total brat about this. Adam shouldn't have told him his age, or anything more, but he just kind of wanted to. He wanted Tommy to know. He wanted Tommy to get to know him better, and he wanted Tommy to feel the same. But he will probably never see him again, that's why he couldn't look him into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

Tommy pulled up, and tried to catch Adam's look. "Is this your house?"

"Yes, it is." Adam answered without looking at him, staring through the window.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Why are you acting like this?" Tommy asked, because he just couldn't get why Adam was suddenly ignoring him. He definitely wasn't ignoring him last night, and he can't be mad because Tommy insisted on driving him here.

Adam finally looked at Tommy, with anger and sadness in his blue eyes. "Because everything was fine, until I told you how old I am, and now you're treating me like a little baby, and you probably never want to see me again!" Adam blurted out without even thinking. He didn't want to say all that, he planned on just walking back into his house and forgetting all about Tommy and that night, but he didn't couldn't.

"I'm treating you like a baby because you are one! You're 10 years younger than me, 10 years. And look at you. You're sulking for Christ's sake! And how do you know that I never want to see you again, you never even asked me or anything! You just assumed it. You should've asked." Tommy said as he opened the door of the car and stepped out into the hot afternoon air, going towards the door of the huge house, without giving Adam a chance to say anything more. Adam followed Tommy to the doors like a puppy, and waited for Tommy to ring the bell, just to say one last thing to him before he sees his parents again. "And what are you going to say to them, who are you?"

Tommy actually never thought about it. Really, what is he going to say? 'Hello, I am the guy who slept with your seventeen year old son last night.' Yeah, not going to work.

A soon as Leila opened the door she hugged her son like she never did before, and because she was so happy she managed to completely ignore the fact that her son is covered with last-night's glitter, smeared make up, wearing tight leather jeans or the blonde twink awkwardly standing next to him. "God Adam, why didn't you call or anything? You're lucky you have an amazing girlfriend who told us where you were!" Leila said loudly, still happy that her son is back home. Tommy just rolled his eyes.

Neil and Eber came into the room too, but none of them actually hugged Adam, Neil because he knew the whole time he's just fine, and Eber because he was busy studying his son's outfit and the guy next to him. Leila might not have noticed him, but Eber did. "And who are you?" He asked carefully.

Tommy couldn't exactly think of something good to say, so he told the partial truth. "I just drove him here..." He said quietly. Of course that wasn't enough for Adam's father. Tommy was smaller than Adam, but he was still obviously older, which Eber noticed, but he decided not to ask anything more right now.

Neil grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him to the side while his silly mother thanked Tommy for driving him home. "Where the fuck have you been? Mom and dad went crazy, and the funniest thing they actually believe you're still completely innocent. Now tell me where you were before I tell mom and dad about the new years." Adam froze. His parents cannot know about that. It's a long story, and Neil is one of a very small number of people who know it, and he swore not to tell anyone, until now that is. As much as Adam didn't want to tell Neil what really happened last night, he knew he can't lie to him, he never could. He can lie to everybody else, but not to him. "I was at this club, and I met him there." Adam motioned with his head to Tommy. "I was too drunk to go home so I crashed at his place. That's all. " He said carefully in a quiet voice.

Neil sighed, preparing himself for the answer after his next question, hoping that his older brother wasn't that stupid. "Adam... " He began carefully. "Did you... Did you sleep with him.?" Adam didn't see that one coming, and he sure didn't know how to answer it. He couldn't make himself look into his brother's eye and say yes, because he knew that right now Neil is judging him and thinking about how stupid Adam really is, but he couldn't say no either, because that is a lie and Neil will figure it out. So he just said nothing and stared awkwardly at the wall behind Neil.

"Oh God you mean you slept with him?" Neil said way louder then he should have. Eber, who was by that moment staring at his shoes awkwardly while Leila was offering Tommy some cake, now looked first at his two sons in the corner, and then at Tommy, who's eyes were now wider then ever.

"What did you do to my son?" Eber asked angrily, but still in a low voice, he really tried to keep his temper down. Tommy's eyes widened even more if it's possible. He knew that Adam couldn't bring nothing but trouble, but unfortunately last night his dick was louder than his brain. Now he deeply regrets it. Not meeting Adam, but sleeping with a minor that has a scary dad. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just stood there with his mouth open like he's gonna say something, hoping that Eber won't punch him.

Leila still didn't understand what was going on, or maybe she still just didn't want to. But Eber understood, and he was pissed. He didn't want to punch the blonde kid, he couldn't even look at him, he could only yell. "Get out of my house. NOW!"

Tommy quickly turned around, scared of what he might do to him, He stormed out of the house without even looking at Adam, because he knew he couldn't take it.


	7. Chapter 7

Have I ever told you how much I love you guys for reading this and how some of you always take time to leave reviews? :') I adore you guys. Seriously :P

I wrote an Adommy oneshot called _Better off this way_, it ain't exactly fluff, but I like it, would you check it out and leave me a review telling me what you think? I wanna know do you maybe want to read more oneshots like that one? :)

* * *

><p>It has been exactly 3 weeks since Adam last saw Tommy. Yes, he's counting. He can't help it. He tried getting him out of his head, but there's just something about Tommy that he can't ignore. After a while of trying to push thoughts about Tommy aside, he gave up and let himself daydream about Tommy. He kind of acted like a school girl, but what else does he got? He doubted that Tommy wants to see him again, not after his dad kicked him out, even though it wasn't Tommy's fault, but Adam couldn't explain that to his parents. They're convinced that Tommy used him and that Adam is innocent as always. Adam doesn't even know how can they be that stupid.<p>

But he's not going to even try to tell them it's not like that, why should he? Like this they didn't even ground him. They just gave him a long talk about how he's just confused, how all the teenagers feel like that, how sleeping with men is a sin, but they understand he was forced, blah blah blah. They're even stupider than Adam thought. He's not going to complain though, it's much easier like this.

The Monday after his sneak out, after school, Alice pulled him to the side. She hadn't seen him in 3 days, and he had a lot to explain. Adam tried playing dumb, which usually worked, but the only two people that he couldn't always fool were Neil and Alice. She demanded to know where he was that night. First he didn't say anything, he wanted to tell her to fuck off, he wanted to push her away and go home, but he just couldn't. Believe it or not he actually didn't want to hurt her. After all she is his girlfriend.

So all he told her is that he want out in some kind of club, got drunk and crashed at a friends place. Alice sighed and told him that eventually, she's gonna find out what happened. Adam doubts that, but as long as she doesn't ask anymore questions and isn't annoying it's all okay.

Neil has kind of been avoiding Adam since that day. He occasionally says hi to him, but that's all. Adam doesn't know why. He's been all pissy around Adam lately, and ignores him when he's not glaring at him with some kind of evil, Neil-ish look. He's always like that to everyone, but he's never been like that towards Adam, until now. Adam has no idea what's wrong, but he's not going to even ask, he know that eventually Neil will tell him.

* * *

><p>Tommy continued with his life. He went to his miserable job which he hates every day, he drank beer every day, he watched TV longer than he should every day. The only thing that changed was that in the last 3 weeks he didn't go to any clubs, at all. He just didn't feel like it. And he was kind of worried that he'll see Adam again. But at home, he's worried that he won't. It's a lose-lose situation. It was hard for him to believe that Adam made such an impact on him. He tried ignoring it, that feeling of need, he tried to push those thought aside, but Tommy wanted to see him again, Tommy <em>needed<em> to see him again. Except he can't, and he shouldn't.

It's been exactly 3 weeks since Tommy last saw Adam. It's 10 pm, and there's no more beer left in Tommy's fridge, which makes him more than pissed. Lately that's all that he's been doing: Drinking beer, going to work to earn money to pay for the beer and occasionally sleeping, sometimes even eating. Tommy left his apartment unwillingly, tired and without any actual will for life, but he wanted alcohol in his system, and that's what made him walk to the nearby liquor store. He didn't take time to look at himself in the mirror, he honestly couldn't care less. And even then he still didn't look like shit, quite opposite in fact, thanks to his natural beauty and carefully smudged eyeliner from earlier that day. As much as he doesn't give a shit about what he looks like, he can't help but to put on some eyeliner now and then.

When he got to the store, there were already some kids at the register, arguing with the salesman. The tall and strong man was yelling at them, not because he was mad, but because he just wanted to scare them off, because frankly they were annoying. "Jesus Christ, give up, I'm not letting you buy beer!" The kids weren't intimidated by the tall man's yelling, it just looked like he encouraged them even more. "I'm telling you, I forgot my ID at home, do we really look like a bunch of 15 year-olds?" Some blonde boy insisted, obviously not giving up. To Tommy they honestly did look like they all had maximum 16 years, but he noticed that they were all already a bit tipsy, which is why nobody realized that they sure as fuck won't buy alcohol here. Or they were just stupid, because there are tons of places out there where they can buy booze much cheaper and without any questions about their age.

But not all of them were that stupid. There was a black haired guy with a small, also black haired girl in his arms, and they were both obviously bored and annoyed by the blond boy's lame and unsuccessful attempt to get them some beer. Tommy noticed a bracelet on the girls wrist, and somehow it seemed familiar. Tommy suddenly realized that the boy in whose embrace the girl was is Adam, and that the bracelet on the cute girl's wrist is the leather bracelet with rhinestones Tommy was convinced he lost about a month ago. That motherfucker stole Tommy's bracelet and gave it to his fucking girlfriend. Well isn't that cute. And it was his favorite bracelet!

Adam, who was now clearly pissed, couldn't stand the blonde boy's annoying and awfully stupid arguments, so he stepped forward and pushed him aside, when he stumbled and almost fell down, which didn't concern Adam much. "Look, nobody gives a damn to who you sell alcohol. And c'mon, we don't look like we have 16 fucking years old, we're not fucking babies." He said in an angry, loud voice. The tall men seemed a little bit taken back by Adam's outburst, and he even seemed like he's about to give in, but he didn't. "Okay, so you look like you're at least seventeen, but the rest of you look like fucking eight graders or something. You can go out now. " Adam sighed and turned around, motioning to the rest of the group with his hands to go, but the blonde kid still didn't want to give up, which brought Tommy to ask himself is the boy actually retarded.

The whole time Tommy was standing by the side, watching the stupid kids from a small distance, and nobody noticed him. But when the idiot blonde started fighting again, Tommy got fed up and he just wanted to go home, which he won't be able to if the kids don't get out of the store, or at least free the register. "Jesus fucking Christ..." He mumbled and grabbed two six packs, then put them on the register. The guy behind wasn't sure about it at first, he eyed him skeptically, but decided it would save him time if he just let him buy the kids beer. And that way he's not responsible, Tommy is. "And by the way" Tommy started after he bought the beer and gave it to some of the kids from the group who looked at him really confused, but yet again grateful, "He looks like he's least eighteen." The salesman gave him a quizzical look. "He fucking does, okay? Especially in the dark." Tommy said without giving it a second thought. Adam started laughing like crazy earning weird looks from his friends. Tommy shot him a pissed ,warning look, which only made him laugh more. "Shut the fuck up. " Tommy hissed, not angrily, but annoyed, then left the store.

Adam bit his lower lip so he wouldn't laugh, but that didn't help a lot. When Tommy stormed out of the store, Adam let go of Alice and followed him, leaving his friends surprised and confused. "Tommy, wait!" He hurried a bit and grabbed Tommy's arm. Tommy wanted to just tell him to fuck off, he didn't want to spend his time him, he didn't want any trouble, but he was curious to know what the younger boy has to say to him. He turned around and looked at him, trying to stay as calm as possible. "What?" He hissed.

Adam didn't really know what to say, he didn't plan on seeing him anytime soon, but now that he did, he didn't want to let Tommy go. "I'm sorry." He said, looking everywhere but in his eyes. "Sorry for what?" Tommy asked, trying not to sound too annoyed, but failed. "For lying about your age? For using me to find a place to sleep? For your dad wanting to fucking kill me?"

Adam rolled his eyes. „First of all, you never asked about my age. Second of all, if I remember correctly, you asked me fucking come over, and I did, because maybe, just maybe I liked you and didn't just want to use you. And c'mon, can you really blame my dad?" Adam almost started yelling. He couldn't understand why Tommy was so mad. Okay, so he brought him a little bit trouble, but he thought Tommy would understand why he need to get away from his boring family and friends sometimes.

Tommy felt a bit embarrassed, he really did exaggerate, but in reality he just wanted to find a reason to stay away from him for his own good. „Look, I'm sorry. Do you have your phone here?" Adam took the expensive gadget out of his pocket and handed it over to Tommy without questions. Tommy was trying to figure out how the stupid touch screen works, but didn't manage to even unlock the phone. „What the fuck is this shit..?" Tommy asked Adam, still staring at the device in his hands. Adam laughed and took it out of Tommy's hands. „What were you trying to do anyway?" He asked.

„I wanted to put it my number, just in case you ever needed anything, but I think you don't need it anyway." Tommy said, mumbling the last part. Adam then pressed the screen of his phone a couple of times. „Here" he gave the it back to Tommy. „You can write your number here. And doesn't matter will I need you or not, I'll call anyway." Tommy smiled and somehow manage to clumsily write his phone number. „But don't call me if you want to sleep over again or some shit, only if you need me or want to talk, okay?" Adam pretended like he didn't plan on spending another night with Tommy and nodded. Tommy laughed at Adam's obedient nod, said goodbye, and left, leaving Adam with a big smile on his face.

None of them noticed Alice standing only a couple of meters away from them.


	8. Chapter 8

„No, no, Adam, you can't wear that, you look like a whore." Alice said, complaining for the third time that day because of Adam's choice of clothes. Adam rolled his eyes and took off the shirt thatmade him look as a whore, according to Alice. „Does it really matter what I wear? I don't think he cares anyway." Adam said and threw himself on his bed, next to Alice, his 'girlfriend'. „C'mon. Pick out something nice or I'm not going to cover for ya." Alice said loudly, making Adam get up. He whined and opened the doors of his closet again.

„You know I only told you everything because you saw us the other day, not so you could cover for me." Although he did appreciate Alice helping him see Tommy again, he just thought she's a little bit too excited about having a gay boyfriend. When he told her, he sure as fuck didn't expect her to shrug and say 'I kinda assumed there's something wrong' like she did, but he'll love her forever for not saying anyone. But she was kind of getting annoying. Adam's just going to have coffee with Tommy, but Alice is acting like it's their 10 anniversary or something, she's way to enthusiastic about it.

'You're gonna get married one day and have beautiful babies', she once said. Adam only met Tommy about a month ago, he doesn't even really know him. He wants to know it though. You can't really find out everything about a person in the time it takes to drink a cup of coffee, but hey, that's a start.

„I know, I know, the whole double life thing, I get. Oh oh, you should wear those dark skinny jeans, you know the ones when Jenny D. almost fainted when she so you in those, maybe Tommy will too." She continued ranting, even though Adam didn't really listen to her. He shouldn't have told her. Not that he can't trust her, she's just fucking annoying. „Look, Alice, it's just a cup of coffee. He probably doesn't give a flying fuck about what I'm wearing, okay?" He managed to say without losing too much temper, hoping that she'll stop bugging him now.

Alice didn't even blink before she continue talking. „I'm just saying, you told me you were just gonna talk, and that's the only thing that's gonna happen if you wear that shirt honey. By the way how far away is his apartment?" Adam glanced at her, this time trying to look as annoyed as possible, maybe she's stop. „It doesn't matter, I'm not going there anyway. I'm going to show him that I'm serious and that I can act like a fucking grown up."

Alice shrugged. „If you say so. But I'm betting you 100 $ that you'll end up there." Adam sighed and threw himself on his bed again, closed his eyes and spaced out as Alice continued her rant about how he should do his make up to make his eyes pop out.

* * *

><p>Tommy continued laughing hysterically, then gave up walking up the stairs and sat down, grabbing his stomach. „She really said that?" He asked one more time, just to make sure Adam isn't making it up. „Yes, and she also named our children. Apparently we're gonna have twins." Adam answered and smiled. He didn't find all that what Alice funny, but Tommy's laugh was just too adorable.<p>

„Oh god please tell me, how are we gonna name them? Oh are we going to have a dog? And are we going to have a house? I don't think it'll be good for the kids to live in an apartment, we should definitely have a house!" Tommy continued, trying not to laugh too much because it was getting hard for him to talk. He was having too much fun with this for Adam's liking, but he let him have it because he was just adorable. They spent the last 3 hours together, and they found out they actually have a lot in common. Similar taste in music, clothes and movies, and they also shared a weird sense of humor, they couldn't stop laughing.

When Adam found out Tommy plays guitar, he demanded to see him play. Tommy tried saying no, he really tried, but then Adam pouted, yes he looked ridiculous while pouting, but it was just so cute so he gave up the whole 'not being alone in the same room as him' thing. But he promised to himself nothing will happen, Adam promised too, he'll just stay for a couple of minutes, maybe fifteen and then go home.

Tommy took his blue guitar from the corner and sat on the couch next to Adam, who couldn't wait to hear Tommy play. „It's gorgeous." Adam stated and touched the guitar, running his fingers over the slight damps on it. „How long have you had it?" Tommy thought about it for a second, trying to remember exactly when did he get it. „I got it for my twelfth birthday I think. Why? Does it look that old?" Tommy laughed, and Adam shook his head. „No, it actually looks like you got it yesterday, then threw it off a cliff, brought it back home and polished it." Tommy laughed, realizing that's exactly what his guitar looked like. „I know, I know" He said, „I've always taken a great care of it, but it always looked too new, and like this, it kinda makes it more, I don't know, mine."

„I think I get it." Adam said quietly. None of them said anything for some time, then Tommy broke the silence. „So, what do you want me to play?" He asked with a smile. Adam shrugged. He didn't really cared what he plays, as long as he's looking at his guitar and not him, so he doesn't see Adam staring at Tommy, or blushing after realizing all he want to do is just kiss him. But he can't, Tommy said no, and he didn't want to ruin his chances of ever talking to him again. „Whatever you feel like playing."

Tommy started strumming a series of random notes that first popped in his head, creating a melody unfamiliar to Adam. Not that he cared thought, he was enjoying just watching Tommy moving his fingers up and down the thin strings. They moved so fast, which made Tommy look like a pro in Adam's eyes, because he once tried playing guitar and soon quit, after his tutor told him he sucked and that he should just give up playing.

Adam didn't even notice when Tommy stopped playing, he continued staring at him, lost in his thoughts.

„Adam? Are you okay?" Tommy asked, panicking a little bit thinking Adam maybe didn't like his playing. „Oh sorry, I was just.. thinking about something. Sorry. But you're amazing!" He said, feeling sorry because it ended up looking like he didn't pay attention at all. But he did, and he really thought he was amazing. Especially comparing to him. „Thanks." Tommy said flatly. „Hey, do you play anything?" He asked enthusiastically, in a omg-if-you-play-something-too-we-can-start-a-band tone, although he really tried not to sound like that.

Adam chuckled. „No, I don't, I tried once, but I really sucked." He explained. Tommy looked kind of disappointed, even though he didn't know why. Adam noticed and tried cheering him up. „I love to sing!" He said in a tone similar to the one Tommy talked in a couple of seconds ago. Tommy smiled slightly. „Then sing for me." He said, jokingly at first, but when Adam shook his head he repeated his request again, this time in a serious tone. Adam stopped smiling too, and tried avoiding Tommy's gaze. „I just ... I don't like singing in front of people... I'm sorry, Tommy, I can't." Tommy sighed and put his hands softly on both sides of Adam's head. „It's just me here, why not?" Adam smiled lightly and finally looked Tommy in the eyes. „Someday." He said quietly.

„Promise?" Tommy asked, leaning his forehand against Adam's. „Promise..." He mumbled. Tommy stared at Adam perfect freckled lips. „God how I want to kiss you now." He suddenly stated.

Adam laughed quietly, but stopped laughing soon. „Then kiss me." He said, desperate for Tommy's touch. God how he wanted Tommy to touch him. Not like that night, no, not like that. He just wants Tommy to leave soft kisses all over Adam's lips and skin, he wants him to just hold him and forget about his age, he wants Tommy to stop tensing every time his hand accidentally brushes against his. Could he really be falling for a guy who is 10 years older than him?

Tommy was too weak and too far gone not to obey Adam's request, and without hesitating he crashed his and Adam's lips. The kiss was soft, different then the ones from that night. Adam parted his lips slightly, inviting Tommy's tongue in. Suddenly Tommy stopped, and pulled away. „I'm sorry..." He stood up and closed his eyes,burring his face in his palm. „What are you sorry for?" Adam asked softly.

„I should have more self control..." He mumbled, but loud enough for Adam to hear. Adam stood up too and wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist, this time Tommy was the one trying to avoid Adam's gaze. „There's nothing illegal with you kissing me, you're not doing anything wrong." The way Adam said it made Tommy think he's really not doing anything wrong for a second. Okay, yes, by just kissing him he isn't harming anyone, but he also knew that if it goes any further he wont be able to control himself. He's scared he'll want some more. Although he wants more already, but he can't have more, he can't. He promised it to himself, both for him and Adam.

Tommy lightly pushed Adam away from him. „Look, maybe you should just go now, it's getting late." Adam nodded and slowly started walking towards the doors. „Can I call you later?" He asked with hope in his voice. Tommy laughed, of course he wanted Adam to call him again. He felt a bit bad for practically kicking him out, but he didn't trust himself enough. „Sure." Adam smiled at him and left, keeping that smile on his face the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter, I like it :)<p>

Anyway, I'm going away tomorrow morning, and I'm coming back in 3 weeks. I'm taking Kaitlyn (my laptop) with me, but there's one problem though. I'm not sure will I have internet access there. If I will, I'll publish the next chapter in two or three days, I already have it written. But if I wont, I'll keep on writing and start publishing as soon as I get back home. The fic should be finished by then, I think there's 3 or 4 chapters more to write :)

Oh and since I'll have a lot of free time there, do you want me to write some oneshots, or do you find my oneshots boring? Let me know should I try and write more, I'll be able to see the reviews on my phone (if there will be any :P)

Enjoy your summer ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A short one! So I got some signal, but it's pretty weak and I have to be on the balcony. But it's worth it though xD

Anyway, I'm going to this camp tomorrow, and won't be back till the eight month so expect a new chapter then. Hope you don't forget about this story by then :)

* * *

><p>For the next two months, Adam went out with Tommy almost every other day. He didn't go to clubs anymore, that didn't even cross his mind, once.<br>But a lot of other things are crossing his mind whenever he's around Tommy, or every time he lays in his bed before he falls asleep, during class, when he's out with his friends... Although he doesn't go out with them anymore a lot. He prefers spending his free time with Tommy. He tells his friends the reason is that he wants to have some 'private time' with Alice, and she's more than happy to help him, because she thought it was incredibly romantic.

Even though Adam tried explaining that it's not like that, she isn't buying it. She can see how much Adam wants him, but she's also aware of the reason why Adam's trying to make himself and her believe it's all about his friendship with Tommy. They don't have a lot of self-control, and the temptation is too great. They all knew that if Adam and Tommy went further then just a small kiss, they wouldn't be able to say no to what would be following. And if that happens, Adam's too scared Tommy won't want to see him ever again, and he doesn't want to risk it.  
>He's been thinking about Tommy a lot, though. All the time to be exact. Whatever he was doing, staring at the blackboard during the class, trying to read a book, talking to Alice through the phone, Tommy's gorgeous smiling face would always randomly pop in his mind. Not that he minded that much, but it was getting hard to concentrate on everything else. He was getting distant and Neil had noticed, and one day he decided to bring it up.<p>

Neil had kind of been mad at Adam for a long time now, even though he didn't know exactly why. One day he just started ignoring him, and whenever Adam would catch him glaring evilly at him, he would get even more pissed at Adam. The most possible reason for Neil's anger is the fact that Adam has his way with everybody. Now matter what he does, nobody's ever mad at him, everyone adores him, everybody thinks he's so damn innocent. Neil knew he wasn't even close to perfection, and that's what ticked him off.  
>He couldn't believe his parents let the whole sneaking out thing pass. Adam could get away with almost everything. It amazed Neil, and got him wondering is it something special about Adam, or it's just that everybody else is stupid.<p>

It had been about two months since the 'incident', as Neil calls it, and everybody has pretty much forgot about it. But Neil didn't, it kept bugging him. He wanted to know more; he wanted to know Adam's complete side of the story. He didn't want to be mad at him anymore.  
>One afternoon, their parents were at work, and the school was over for that day. Adam was sitting on the couch, staring at a nonexistent dot on the wall, holding his phone in his hands, and looking on the screen occasionally, then back at the dot on the wall.<br>Neil plopped down on the couch next to his older brother. He wanted to yell at him, accuse him of so many things, and ask him why must he be so stupid. He wanted to ask him why he lets everyone believe he's a dream child, when he's actually quite the opposite, but decided that he won't get anywhere with any of that. At first he just sat there, thinking of what to say, without Adam even glancing in his direction. Neil finally settled for asking him is he okay, which soon turned out not to be a smart move.  
>"Look who finally decided to talk to me," Adam hissed and narrowed his eyes, giving Neil the scariest look he's ever seen his brother give to anyone.<br>"Geez, I was just trying to be nice to my brother. You know, you should try being nice to someone for a change, it'll be as effective as manipulating but it'll take less of your time," Neil said without even thinking.  
>Adam didn't expect something like this from Neil, even thought it sounded like something he would say, he didn't think Neil will ever use that tone on him, he never did. He opened his mouth to start yelling at his brother, when his phone rang. He got up, mumbling an <em>excuse me<em> out of habit, and walked away to the kitchen so his pathetic excuse of a brother couldn't hear him.  
>He was speaking quietly, and Neil couldn't make out a lot of words he was saying, but he read the excitement in his voice. Adam came back fast and walked passed Neil without giving him as much as a glance and wend towards the stairs.<br>"Was that him?" Neil asked carefully, hoping to drag an honest answer out of him, but he knew it was a long shot. Adam, of course, couldn't tell him the truth, even though he kind gave himself away with his answer. "None of your business," he said, then practically ran to his room.  
>Neil sighed and took out his phone, deciding to text Alice; he had her phone number since the New Years, when Leila made them all write down each other's numbers, just in case she said.<br>_Hey, was that you calling Adam a minute ago? _He typed and pressed send.  
>Alice replied quickly. <em>Yeah, it was me, why?<em>  
>Neil sighed again. He couldn't believe Alice, he couldn't understand why was she still covering for him, was she that stupid in love? Neil settled with that, knowing that he was never in love and doesn't know what that feels like. He thought about what to write back for a moment, then decided that it would be the best to just go straight forward. <em>Why are you covering him up when he's out with that guy?<br>_Alice didn't reply. He put the phone back in his pocket, disappointed a bit that he didn't get an answer from her, but yet a little bit satisfied that he was right.  
>Adam soon came back downstairs, making loud noises with his heavy boots, letting Neil know that he's here and pissed.<br>"Why are you bringing her into this?" he yelled, trying to restrain himself, but failing miserably.  
>"Because," Neil started, but he got distracted by the black substance surrounding Adam's blue eyes.<br>"Dude, are you wearing eyeliner?" he asked curiously, which ticked his older brother even more. Adam just turned around started walking towards the door.  
>"Where are you going?" he shouted after Adam, not really expecting an answer.<br>"To my celibacy club meeting!" Adam yelled back and closed the door.  
>Neil sighed again, for the third time in fifteen minutes. If only he wasn't his brother...<p> 


End file.
